fcufandomcom-20200223-history
Origins of Demolation
Finally, the origins of Demolaiton has been revealed some of it or all. "Origins of Demolation" is a story in the Zemo has been developing its own full story of what's actually happening and what's exactly causing the Demolation to disband and bury everything below in the ruin. Zemo Discovers It First Before All. The Zemo discovers everything in what Demolation destroys its own building from an underground below is. The Zemo has no idea what it is and has some tablets, dossiers, pictures, and some belongings. Threatening The Zemo is threatened by the Lation, Demo, and some reunited of former members of the Demolation. The Lation and Demo are shocked to see some members of the Demolation alive in front of the Zemo. The Zemo is confused at the Demolation being shocked at Lation and Demo as well. They were threatened the Zemo to leave, but they were calmed down quickly by noticing their own deceased members actually alive each other. Sunny's confusion Sunny never know that her parents were the former members of the Demolation a long ago. She said they never mention the name or team. All they say is send me away to the Zemo for respecting someone's and paying the debt for everything in what someone did to them. After the Fallen Mystic Ykarcena joined the Zemo to ask the Zemo to protect her, but she is in a deep shock by learning that her archenemy joined the Zemo as well. She had a bad history with her archenemy in a despite of them being the recent members of the Zemo Squads. Everything's what destroyed the Zemo Squad wholly Everything's what destroyed the Zemo Squad wholly by the reputation of the name of at-large team of Zemo. Some Zemo blames Beryl, a missing child of Kathy and Yale Summer for messing the timeline. Some of them wants her dead, but the Summer family disagree with them in protecting Beryl through their own family. In a confusion of anger, Quintin Summer points Ykarcena in her own face by saying that Ykarcena is responsible for banning all the men out of the existence of the world with her own mysticism with the help of her unknown alliances. The McGram Family asks if that is how Ykarcena did and caused Clayton to die for nothing through they know that Clayton is alive. They also mentioned that Beryl can not be destroyed. This fight continues as the Pterdon family is targeted, blamed, and pointed by some of the Zemo. The Pterdon family learns that Beryl is rescued by Reba, the one has the last name--Pterdon. The Pterdon family tells some of the Zemo that the crazy Summer woman who stole Beryl and hid her from the world that nobody knew she existed. The Summer family is angry at the Pterdon family for putting them on the blame, making three times by the Zemo. Some Zemo are looking at Oklahota in a deep shock and they thought Oklahota was dead stopping the land of monsters and the dangerous land who eats us. Oklahota says, "I don't give a damn about what you say about me. I m still a hero. I m lucky far enough to survive through it. Don't you wish I actually died in defeating the land of monsters and monstrous land?" Surprisngly, the McGram protects Oklahota by telling some of the Zemo that she is not only one has a secret and those do not tell what's happening to the Demolation. Oklahota starts smiling saying, "I had have been dedicated to the Demolaiton and you blamed me for it. And what about yourselves? I have no idea what went on a long time ago." The Zemo starts making the Demolation list The Zemo asks everyone telling the Zemo who are those members of the Demolation. The Zemo starts writing the names of the Zemo Squads and other affiliations. Chet the Cheetah, Clouda, unrevealed codename of Graydon Pterdon, Early Bird, Gazelle, the Mist, Mary the Mule, unrevealed name of Mystery Woman, unrevealed name of Lausanne Pterdon, Oklahota, unrevealed name of Starbird II, unrevealed names of Quentin, Quintin, and Quinton Summer, Snake, Sunflames, Sunblazes, unrevealed name of Viren, Vaux, and Vesper. The possible members of Demolation list: Arminius, Bluebird, Bobcat, Crystal, F.X., Fern, Fog, Krystatos, Linea, Mystrix, Phoenix, Psychokite, Steppenwolf, X.R.C.,and Zuggernaut. A huge, dark secrets had been kept and now it reveals Most of the Zemo points Chet as a traitor of the Demolation and assumes Chet to lead the Destroyers and its related teams to destroy all the members of the Demolation. When Gazelle looks at the face of the Chet, she asks Chet the simple question with her thought, "Is that true of what they are saying about you?" He is getting the silence treatment. Oklahota says, "You can not point the only one Chet. Chet is the fastest running dude that no Destroyers can reach him. Would he lead them to our headquarter?" This makes Chet smiles. Gazelle is angry at Chet for not answering her question and telling him that you are really enjoying it, aren't you?" Chet says, "Why would I be a traitor to help them to destroy my own team with my power? Wouldn't I, honey?" Gazelle is confused by his word. Gazelle asks him, "What do you mean by that?" Chet says, "No one asks me where I was or what happeend to me. I was critically wounded by an impact of unknown. This unknown knows I could evade the Destroyers, but this unknown does not want me to run as fast as I can." Most of the Zemo says, "Chet, we do not believe your story." Chet says, "Fine by me, but whose story is it you heard from? Once again, I am going to say it to you all. Would you believe the story from someone against one of yours excluding me if I didn't exist here?" This confuses the most of the Zemo a lot by wondering what if Chet was right. Then Chet adds, "If I m still here, why the hell not I lead anyone to destroy you all right now?" Most of the Zemo is not sure of this and wonders what it really means right now. Then Gazelle says, "But I came to rescue you and I did not see anyone." Chet says, "Exactly. I didn't see anyone who wounded me." Gazelle says, "Whoever had kept the whole plan in destroying him before anyone knew." A male of Summer family says, "Ask the ex Mystic Queen" Chet says, "What about her?" He said, "She had watchers and she was a former watcher. She knew everything." Gazelle turns around by asking if everything's true from what a male was saying and threatens Ykarcena by telling her that you knew the whole incidents for all these years. Oklahota asks Gazelle, "Are you sure of that? Why didn't she come to rescue me first? Where was she when I was defeated? Maybe we will see who is behind all this and Ykarcena can't be in this. Look at the Fallen Mystic and her flaws. Someone knew it would trigger us to kill her immediately. Look at Chet and Quintin as well." Zemo Squad is questioned individually by the Zemo: Squaderon Zeo From Alpha to Zeta plus the Zeo, Anita Garrison Randall is an expert detective who willingly hires the second Cheetah, another expert detective. She sends the second Cheetah to interview with Chet and Gazelle in a room number one. Then She asks Charite to do a favor to talk with Ninjak, Ninjitsu, and Visa for the background check and interrogation at the room number two. She asks Glow Neon to talk with Vortex, Hot Rod, Morpheus for asking about their family background yet to come up in the room number three. She talks to Joy Bryson about interviewing Kendra Vulcan, Kendall Vulcan, and her families in room number four. And she asks Hellfire to talk with Sunflames, Viren, Zuggernaut, and Sunblazes in the room five.